Banjo
Banjo vs Yooka Gog.png|Gogeta46power V.3 Duo Fight.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 BK vs YL.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 Banjo and Kazooie vs. Yooka and Laylee.png|Banjo & Kazooie vs. Yooka & Laylee (TheDudeMcDude) Banjo & Kazooie vs Yooka-Laylee.png|Arceusdon Banjo & Kazooie VS. Yooka & Laylee.png|TheDudeMcDude 2 Banjo and Kazooie vs Yooka and Laylee.png|ChaosBuster77 Description In the world of platformers, there duo that may have been at the top of their game, Banjo & Kazooie, however with Rare being not the best anymore, another duo tried to take thier spotlight, Yooka & Laylee, but in a fight to the death who is truly superior, will the bear and bird prove the original is always the best, or will Yooka & Laylee show that they have the power to pull through. Interlude Gogeta: Best friends come in all shapes and sizes, some are friends, and some love to be assholes to one another. Nina: And sometimes they can be just inseperable. Gogeta: Like Banjo and Kazooie, the bear and bird combo. Begin Ban.PNG Nina: And Yooka and Laylee, the lizard and bat combo. ' Begin Yook.PNG ' Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Banjo & Kazooie Gogeta: If you told me before I started playing this game that some of the biggest video game icons of all time would be a fucking bear with a backpack and a bird that shits out eggs, I would have instantly thought you were high and request for you to seek treatment elsewhere, but lo and behold these two are some of the most iconic faces in video game history, fucking bear and bird. Nina: As weird as it sounds, yes these two have made their impact on fiction as to being some of the biggest icons you will ever see. However no chance to be in Smash and that fact alone depresses me a lot, but we have K Rool and Snake, so hopefully these two iconic mascots will indeed make it into Smash, however I am not going to hope for it. Gogeta: However before becoming as iconic as they are, they needed to leave a legacy, they released their first game and it was one of the best games on the Nintendo 64, then Banjo-Tooie came out.. bad name and not as good as the original, however still one of the best games on the same console, then Banjo-Kazooie Nuts and Bolts came out... yeah we don't talk about that game. Nina: And their journey started when some lonely bitch that goes by the name of Gruntilda realized a simple fact, that she was butt ugly, so she wanted to be beautiful and she was going to do this by absorbing the essence out of a little girl. Wow! That is really fucked up when you think of it that way, seriously you couldn't capture anyone else? Gogeta: I mean she lived in a dirty run-down mountain castle, I guess that is what happens when you are in solitude for your entire life. You confuse a little girl for true beauty, however it turned out that if she was successful that the experiment would be a success, however there was just one big roadblock that blocked her from reaching her goal, that was a simple bear and bird duo. Nina: I mean to be fair the bear is the little girl she kidnapped's older brother, so honestly he was pretty driven to save her, and the bird was just there because the game just needed another mascot to advertise, however upon seeing his brother gone, the duo set out to Spiral Mountain into Gruntilda's lair to get his sister back into his own possesion. Gogeta: To beat this rhyming bitch... I mean witch Banjo and Kazooie needed to know some good moves, and thanks to Bottles the mole he was easily able to learn enough attacks to defeat Gruntilda. Thanks to Bottles Banjo finally learned to use his claws to slash his enemies, or him and Kazooie use both of their weight to roll into enemies to completely decimate them. Nina: Using her beak Kazooie can straight up stab her opponent with her beak, or pound the ground causing buttons to be fearful of this beak. She can even keep her and Banjo in the air for longer by flapping her wings, how they do not take off in flight since she's y'know a bird I will never know, however I do not ask these things. Gogeta: With the forward momentum of Kazooie, they both can do a backflip to reach surfaces that they usually could not with normal jumps. However Bottles could only teach these two animal friends so much, so in the sequel the duo found a relative to that mole named Jamjars that taught them moves that Bottles would not even think of. Nina: Such as being able to aim, what do they aim for, well to fire their own ammo... we'll go over that later after we are done with Banjo and Kazooie's physical moves. Thanks to Jamjar they were able to learn to use Kazooie's beak like a drill to bust entire boulders, how a beak can break down rock I will never know, all I know that is real effective to defeat their enemies. Gogeta: But come on, we are forgetting about maybe their best physical move has to be the Breegull Bash, what this attack is that Banjo literally grabs Kazooie by the legs and smashes her..... what I mean is that he literally smashes his opponents with her... FUCK. He slams her on the ground like a hammer, jesus that was harder than it really should have been, you would think it would hurt Kazooie but it don't. Nina: However if they happen to be alone it does not mean that they are screwed since they can fight on their own pretty well. With no Kazooie in his backpack he is able to swing that backpack around like it were Boom Boom with a mace to defeat his enemies, that cannot hurt too much, I mean it's a backpack, what the hell is it going to do? Gogeta: Banjo can also go inside his own backpack to rest up, with this he can heal up, however he is prone to be attacked so he should do this when he is alone. He can also hide in his backpack to... breathe under water... wtf? Also he can hop around in his backpack to skip across water with blitzing speeds, all 3 of these moves he cannot attack so he needs to use them sparingly. Nina: Alone Kazooie can do so much more than Banjo, I mean first of all she can walk up slippery slopes all by herself, while Banjo cannot. She can move pretty much at double the speed of Banjo, goddamn Banjo really is lacking in comparison of his partner in Kazooie, seriously why does Kazooie even associate herself with him, he's just dragging her down. Gogeta: Kazooie can also legit bitch smack you with her wings if she so felt like it. Surprisingly this is much stronger than you would think, I mean she can break even ice with it. She can also spin around to cut her opponents right up to the point of getting them ready for meal time.... which brings the question, what does Kazooie eat, I mean she pretty much lives in Banjo's backpack. Nina: These attacks are cool and all, but what might just be Kazooie's main line of offense is her ability to literally shoot out her unborn offspring as projectiles, the can shoot out eggs to deal the most damage out of their abilities, seriously what is fictional characters and using their children to achieve their goals, whatever it works out for the Bear and Bird duo. Gogeta: The first egg they ever got actually taught by Bottles, was the very simple blue eggs. These eggs are very weak and don't do too much. However in terms of ammunition they have the most out of the eggs Kazooie can hold, it can hold 100 eggs before Kazooie would need to get more eggs out of a nest, she can fire out 3 of these blue bad boys at a time. Nina: However the blue eggs are just the icing on the cake, or should I say they are more like the fire in the boiler... anyway Kazooie can also fire out fire eggs, which are eggs on fire. Not only do these eggs pack more of a punch than their blue version, but they also can burn enemies alive and even melt ice in seconds. Gogeta: On the entire flip side of the fire eggs, she can also fire ice eggs which pretty much do the same thing that fire eggs do... just the exact damn opposite. What they do is well... freeze enemies upon contact, instantly at that. Got an octopus that is smacking right in front of you, well you can just shoot it with one of these babies and you are through in no time at all. Nina: But if this duo wants to pack a little more punch behind their attacks, their go to ability is the Grenade Eggs, or Greneggs for short. These puppies are well.. grenades that Kazooie has locked in herself and can shoot out for effective damage, given these granades do move extremely slow, it is worth it for the damage that these can output. Gogeta: The most fun ability at these two animals' disposal is most likely the Clockwork Kazooie eggs, these are remote controlled robot Kazooie's that after a short amount of time they explode, however the downside to these is that they dont jump high, can't move fast, and Banjo and Kazooie have to pay attention to it and they can't really move when using it. Nina: Another type of egg at Kazooie's disposal is the mine grenade.... it's just a mine. However the eggs that have the most damage per second is the Golden Eggs, these single eggs have the same power as the blue eggs, however fire eggs rapid fire with a bottomless clip. However they do have a time limit, 20 seconds in fact, and after that no more golden eggs. Gogeta: Not only with eggs, these two actually have different types of feathers at their disposal. The red feathers are used to soar through the sky... because I guess as a bird Kazooie needs to keep putting her feathers back on, in the air these two can use the same eggs they can on the ground, however it is far harder for them to aim in the air then on the ground. Nina: The other type of feathers that Kazooie can use to protect the bear is the Golden Feathers, with which if they use them they become completely invulnerable to all damage for a small amount of time, also it does not protect them from say, falling off cliffs, so there is that to take into account. Gogeta: Yooka & Laylee Battle Analysis Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Duos vs Best Friends Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year